


Lies, Don't Want To Know

by maybebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Identity Reveal, Jealous Adrien Agreste, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lutraria, Lutraria isn't real, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Princess!Marinette, Romance, Royalty, adrienette - Freeform, basically the princess diaries, because she lies a lot, fake places, ladrien, marinette feels guilty, powerful marinette, she's more like a queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybebug/pseuds/maybebug
Summary: After the murder and disappearance of the King and Queen of Lutraria, there is only one living heir to the Lutrarian throne, the young Princess Marinette. In fear for her safety, her grandmother sends her to hide in Paris, France at the tender age of six. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is now her name, the girl who holds not only the secret of Ladybug, the famous Parisian superhero but also that of the infamous Lutrarian royal line. Marinette has been able to keep both of her biggest secrets to herself, until those that she thought she had lost are found. What will Marinette be willing to sacrifice for those she loves? And will she leave behind the relationships she treasures the most in the name of her secrets?





	1. Orchard, Sea and Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Just your normal 'Marinette is a Princess' plot line, with just a bit more angst and higher stakes. Marinette is portrayed with a bit more power though, she was raised with authority and it shines when needed.

Marinette remembered her mother as a stern but wise woman. She could remember her dark hair and deep brown eyes that burned with authority and confidence. Marinette’s mother had been born into this life of nobility, and her father had married her mother to be king. The Queen of Lutraria had taught Marinette to be the future queen just as she had been taught all those years before. The Queen had broken the slouch in Marinette’s back, muffled her childish giggles, and trained her face to be impassive at all times. Marinette’s mother had never been able to weed out her daughter’s clumsiness, but had made sure that if Marinette fell, everyone around her would be sure that she had meant to do it. The Queen had of course loved her daughter, but the expectation for the only heir to the Lutrarian throne was high, and the throne would show no weakness. If any weakness ever did come about, Marinette remembered her father as the man to stomp the weak link at the source. That’s all she really could remember, his strength and aura. Whether his bloodline spoke for it or not, Marinette’s father had been born to be King of Lutraria. He was feared not only by his own people but by their bordering lands as well. Marinette believed that this fear was what ultimately led to her father’s brutal demise.

Marinette’s final memory of her parents was when at the tender age of five, she watched both her mother and father being attacked by soldiers of the bordering country of Baspar. The King had been murdered and the Queen had been kidnapped, only minutes after she had hid young Marinette in the closet. Marinette could remember crying, and when the Basparian soldiers had fled she had sat with her father until her own soldiers had found her. 

With the King dead and the Queen missing and presumed dead, Marinette’s grandmother had retaken the role as Queen of Lutraria and guardian of Marinette until the young girl came of age herself. Marinette’s grandmother had been kind and caring in the way her mother had not, but still had the aura and confidence of a queen. It was only a few months after the devastation of losing the King and Queen when Marinette’s grandmother decided that Lutraria was no longer safe for the only heir to the Lutrarian home, and decided to send her granddaughter into hiding. This was how Princess Marinette of Lutraria had ended up in the care of two members of the trusted Lutrarian Court, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, and therefore took on the identity of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. While Princess Marinette was orphaned Lutrarian royalty, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a normal french citizen. As she got older, Marinette considered Tom and Sabine her parents and referred to them as such. In the years that passed, Marinette became closer to her parents and found it easy to share almost anything with them. Sadly though, with the arrival of the Ladybug Miraculous ended not only the princess’ ‘normal’ life, but this close relationship with Sabine and Tom as well.

Being Ladybug while being the Princess was dangerous, and Tikki and Master Fu took it upon themselves to remind Marinette of this fact frequently. Under no circumstance could Marinette let anyone know she was Ladybug. Not her parents, not her grandmother, and especially not Chat Noir, no matter how much she longed to. Chat Noir had practically begged to know who she was, and as much as Marinette wanted to just show him, she knew it would put both of them in incredible danger. Marinette also knew that Alya would be targeted as well if anyone found out her true identity, and if her parents or her grandmother were notified of Marinette’s hero duties Ladybug would be taken from her forever. She knew she could never let any of this happen, and this decision led to a lot of lying on the princess’ part. Marinette knew though, if Alya hated her forever for keeping such big secrets, her best friend’s safety was worth more than their friendship.

So, as the years passed, Marinette learned to keep her secrets locked away, and it had been quite easy for secrets so big.

Up until the day everything changed.

 

~

“Oh c’mon Marinette, this is the first time we’ve all been able to hang out in weeks! I know you’ve been dying to pick up a game controller with how busy you’ve been!” Marinette just shook her head, and continued down the steps outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. “Alya, my parents want me home so we can prep for tomorrow, you know how crazy Saturdays at the shop can be.” Marinette’s best friend sighed, before flopping down to rest on the stairs. Marinette felt a bit guilty at the look on her friend’s face, though she had been feeling especially guilty when it came to her friend lately. “This would be the perfect chance for you to get closer to Adrien girl! I just wished this would’ve worked out, the conversation flows easier for both of you when you’re playing any type of video game.” Both Marinette and Alya laughed at this, but Marinette’s chest began to ache. Alya did so much for Marinette, why couldn’t she just tell her the truth? All of this lying made her feel distant from everyone. Marinette sat down on the steps next to her friend, giving her a side hug. “I’m sorry Alya, I know you and Nino pushed hard at Adrien’s dad to give him some free time.” Alya gave Marinette a sad smile in return, before looking up at the sky. “We should both get home Mari, it looks like it’s about to pour.” 

Both girls hugged once more before rushing off their separate ways, Marinette reaching the bakery just as it started to rain, dark clouds gathering above and making the sky dark. She greeted her parents with a smile before closing the store early so they could all prepare for the Saturday morning rush.

As Marinette finished cleaning the last of the flour off of the counters, she could hear the storefront door open, and her parents talking in hushed voices. Marinette quietly made her way to the storefront, peeking out of the kitchen. In front of her, she saw her parents talking quietly to a woman hidden by her father’s tall frame. She slowly walked out of the kitchen, seeing tall men in dark suits that she hadn’t noticed before. As her parents turned to her, she saw the woman they had been talking to. Marinette gasped, running at her. “Grandma!”

The Queen of Lutraria stood in Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie hugging the heir to the Lutrarian throne, surrounded by bodyguards. Marinette looked up at her Grandma, her smile falling from her face when she noticed her Grandma’s tear-stained cheeks. “Grandma, what’s happened?” Marinette asked urgently, fear welling up inside of her. The Queen just shook her head, grabbing her granddaughter’s face and smiling softly, before closing her eyes and kissing Marinette’s forehead. “O, mi dulcis puer.” The Queen paused before leaning down to whisper in Marinette’s ear.

“Your mother is alive.”


	2. I'll Bless My Homeland

Marinette would say that she had failed her mother, in that moment of weakness she shown when receiving such shocking news. All she could remember now was her legs giving out, and her Papa grabbing her by the elbows before she fell to her knees, and carrying her to sit down. She could then vaguely remember being taken up to her room, after her Grandmother had promised to explain everything once the Princess had properly rested.

Now, all Marinette could do was cry. If she was crying in pain or from joy she didn’t know, it all felt so numb. Her mother, who had been presumed dead after her blood had been found next to the King on the floor, was alive, and had been alive all of these years. What had she been put through? What physical and mental damage had she endured? Marinette felt Tikki gently nuzzle her hair. “Oh Marinette, none of this is your fault. There was nothing you could’ve done, no way you could’ve known.” Tikki whispered, trying to comfort her charge, but seeming to fail. Marinette just shook her head. “But I could have looked Tikki! Especially after having the Miraculous. I could have done something, used my powers for something!” Marinette started to cry harder, holding Tikki closer trying to find some sort of comfort. Tikki just sighed, letting Marinette let out her emotions.

Marinette could hear her phone beeping, looking to see Alya’s grinning face appear on her screen. Marinette just quickly silenced her phone, before laying down and closing her eyes. With her mother alive, everything was going to change, no matter how much she didn’t want it to. Marinette quietly slipped out of bed, and out of her room to find her Grandmother, for an explanation. 

~

“The King of Baspar at the time of your parent’s deaths died last year.” The Queen started, her hands covering Marinette’s as she explained what Marinette longed to know. How was her mother? Where was her mother? “It was only recently that his heir claimed the throne, his teenage son, now King Nicholas.” The Queen took a breath, looking into her Granddaughter’s eyes. “He has told us that your mother has been kept all of these years, alive, in the castle.” Marinette gasped, trying to once again control the tears welling up in her eyes. “King Nicholas claims that he wants peace and is willing to return your mother to us, but he wants one thing in return first Marinette.” Marinette felt joy rising inside of her at the thought of seeing her mother again. She clung to her Grandmother, almost shaking. “Well, what does he want? I’d give anything to have mother back Grandmother, anything!” The Queen gulped, closing her eyes once more, before hugging her Granddaughter tightly. “He told me that if you would give him the chance Marinette, he’d like to visit you and have the chance at a courting.” Marinette pulled away from her Grandmother suddenly, her jaw dropping. “He...he wants what?” Marinette asked in disbelief, watching her Grandmother. The Queen sighed. “He intends to come to Paris and court you my dear, in return for your mother’s freedom.”

The hope that Marinette held quickly turned into anger, as she quickly stood up from her chair, and violently slammed her hands onto the table. The room around her hummed with tension as she met her grandmother’s eyes. “That’s not a bargain of peace Grandma! It’s all just blackmail, and you know it!” The Queen of Lutraria sat tense in her chair, watching as Marinette’s eyes burned with a fire she had only seen in her own daughter’s eyes many years ago in the news of her own marriage to the late King of Lutraria. After a moment of silence, she carefully spoke. “King Nicholas is stubborn my dear, and though he says he just wants a chance, he will not stop until he claims the Lutrarian throne as his own, whether it is through a marriage to you or otherwise.” The Queen paused, before sending a meaningful look at her only grandchild. “Never believe you do not have a choice though, mi dulcis puer. You don’t have to take the bargain.” Marinette scoffed, before started an anger-filled pace around the room. “No choice? That is my mother. If the only way to get her back is the acceptance of a political and vengeful marriage, then that’s what i’ll do.” Marinette quickly started to storm out of the room, before stopping in the doorway. The Princess of Lutraria sighed, turning to her grandmother. “Tell King Nicholas that he can come to Paris if he pleases.” Marinette spat, before smirking. “But I am the heir to the throne, and he’ll have to fight for my hand.”

~

Ladybug vaulted across the rooftops of Paris, hoping that the exhilaration of freedom would drown out her sorrow and anger, if only for a little while. The heroine could hardly believe what she had just agreed to. Even though it was technically only the acceptance of a courting, she knew deep down that King Nicholas would not stop until he could boast not only the title of the King of Baspar, but the King of Lutraria as well.

Ladybug closed her eyes, trying to will away the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks. Since that fateful day in the rain, Marinette hadn’t dared to imagine anyone else other than Adrien Agreste as the future King of Lutraria. She realized now though that imagining herself in a marriage for anything other than political reasons had been ridiculous. She felt like a fool for imagining herself ending up with someone like Adrien in the first place. 

Aside from her better judgement and clouded reasoning, Ladybug changed direction and started for the Agreste mansion. From a rooftop across the street, Marinette watched her friends laugh and cheer each other on over their favorite video games. The bluenette knew then that she was crying, and that she had met gazes with a certain blonde through the window. The eye contact with the model was something Ladybug knew she couldn’t take at the moment, her feelings flooding to the surface. From there, she leapt across the skyline, as far away as she felt she could go. Ladybug didn’t start until she heard a voice calling her from behind.

“My lady.” That was all Chat Noir had to say before his partner fell into his arms, breaking down. No questions were asked, and the silence between the pair spoke for itself.

Marinette knew then that she couldn’t and wouldn’t go down without a fight. She would fight for not only her mother’s freedom, but her own as well. Future queens didn’t stand down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, so I feel like this chapter is kinda serious and deep, which makes me feel like it's toooooooo much, but let me know how you feel about it anyway. Too much angst? Let me know.


	3. Land of Yesterday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I recently got some motivation to start back on this story, and though I can't make any promises, I'll try to start updating it again semi-regularly. Also, I wanted to thank those who corrected my mess up on the Latin in the last chapter, and no offense was taken by it whatsoever!

Marinette, in some ways, felt as though she was preparing herself for her own doom. She stood frigid in front of the mirror in her room, taking in her appearance as a man and woman she didn’t really know dashed frantically around the room behind her. The two strangers, her grandmother’s own personal stylists, had somehow morphed her features into that somewhat of a doll. Her hair had been curled to perfection, her makeup seamless, and her outfit perfect for what she knew the day would bring. Marinette frowned at her reflection, taking in every piece of what she had become. This wasn’t truly her, the hair, the makeup, the outfit, or even the rushed lessons on royal etiquette the queen had forced onto her. She knew deep down though, that this change was small in the worth of gaining her mother back, and there was nothing Marinette wouldn’t do to see her mother again. Even if it meant marrying the pompous, arrogant, and blackmailing King Nicholas of Baspar. 

At the thought of the King, Marinette felt the anger and pain she had been trying to bury rush to the surface, and angry tears filled her eyes. This courting would be her downfall if nothing else would, and the unwillingness she carried with it. As her hair stylist pushed the last remaining bobby pins into her hair, Marinette was shaken out of her thoughts by the buzzing of her phone on her desk. Just as every day of the previous week, Alya’s grinning face was the one on Marinette’s screen. The bluenette hadn’t spoken to her best friend since the day her grandmother appeared at the bakery, over a week ago now, ignoring her texts and calls over their week long break from school. In honesty, Marinette had been busy with the queen, coordinating schedules and having conference calls with members of the court for official business, not to mention the royal etiquette lessons her grandmother had hoped would freshen up her manners. Marinette would not be entering the public eye as the Princess of Lutraria yet, but it was now public knowledge that King Nicholas would be in Paris and attending Collège Françoise Dupont for the remainder of the year for unknown reasons, much to the queen’s frustration. The queen made sure that if Marinette were to be filmed or photographed through the courtship, she would be presentable. And today was the day, afterall.

The day King Nicholas of Baspar would arrive at Collège Françoise Dupont.

~

“It would raise too much suspicion if you were to be escorted to school today.” Marinette’s grandmother murmured, watching as Marinette’s mother, Sabine, brushed any dust or debris off of her dress, before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “And my completely new appearance won’t?” Marinette said, shaking her head and giving a hug to both her mother and father, moving toward the door with her bag. “Marinette.” The queen called Marinette’s attention sternly. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, the courting is your choice, but if you are going to try you need to make the most of it. You are the Princess of Lutraria, the future queen.” The queen softly laid her hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “Whether you marry Nicholas or not, that title belongs to you, as it always has.” Marinette moved away from her grandmother, shrugging her hand off of her shoulder. Marinette moved quickly to the door of the bakery, before stopping once her hand was on the door knob. “I do not have a choice Grandma, I never have, and I never will.” With that, Marinette left the bakery, the room behind her practically humming with dominance. Marinette smirked. That was something her mother would surely be proud of.

~

The school buzzed with excitement and anticipation, the students whispering to each other while glancing at the steps of the school every few moments hoping to catch a glimpse of a king. The chatter only got louder as Marinette made her way to the entrance of the school, her head held high and confident in the face of her peers. She could only hear pieces of the comments around her, though most of them were far from good.

“Poor Marinette, she’ll never-”

“Like the prince will spare-”

“Must’ve realized Adrien will never-”

Marinette though, never faltered, not until she was met with the furious eyes of her best friend that is, pulling a frightened Nino and Adrien behind her. Marinette took a deep breath, pushing the sudden flood of emotions away and schooling her features. Alya, besides Tikki, knew Marinette best, and would be able to read the pain on her best friend’s face if Marinette wasn’t careful to hide it.

Liar, you’re a liar, a terrible friend. Marinette shook her head, ignoring the voice of her degrading conscious. She was keeping this secret to protect her friends, to protect herself from the true threat she knew was there. To protect Alya, to protect Nino. To protect Adrien. 

Marinette flashed her friends a beaming smile, Alya glaring harder at her friend. “Don’t smile at me like that Marinette! Why have you been ignoring me- wait, why are you dressed like that?” Her three friends froze, seeming to only just then take in and notice her new appearance. For a second, Marinette made eye contact with Adrien, the blonde raising an eyebrow. Marinette’s chest bloomed with pain, but she masked it quickly, smiling even brighter and tearing her eyes away from Adrien. “I’m sorry Alya!” She pleaded, with practiced ease after years of being Ladybug. “I had some family arrive over the break, and you know how my parents are, even if we can barely communicate.” Marinette let out a light, airy laugh, her face burning with holding her smile for so long. While Nino seemed to settle and accept her half-excuse, Alya only seemed to grow more frustrated, while Marinette couldn’t exactly read the look on Adrien’s face. “Are you sure girl? Something seems different-” Marinette let out another laugh, trying her best to hold eye contact with Alya. “Alya, you know if something really was wrong, you’d be the first to know! There’s no need to worry.” Alya shook her head, reaching out to her friend. “But, Mari-” Before Alya could finish though, their peers started moving frantically around them, a few pushing their way down the stairs to get close to the limousine at the front. Nino chuckled, “Well dude, looks like you aren’t our local celebrity anymore.” 

Marinette though, never heard Nino, her eyes locked on the teen climbing out of the limousine, the bane of her existence. Her heart flooded with dread, watching as Nicholas waved at her peers, a practiced beaming smile plastered to his face, much like her own. How could he smile like that, wave at those people, when he’s holding my mother hostage in a country half-way across the world? For a moment, Marinette felt her facade fall, the disgust and anger showing clear on her face. The absolute pig-. But Marinette quickly schooled her features, her mother’s distant reminder ringing in her head. “Anger is for the weak, never let them know what you’re feeling, what you’re thinking. Power lies is dominance Marinette, you must win. You must.” So Marinette smiled, her eyes meeting Nicholas’ roaming ones across the crowd of students, her at the top of the stairs and him at the bottom. Nicholas only smirked, making his way through the crowd toward the stairs. Marinette smirked back.

And so the game had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so horrible, I'm sorry! I'll be getting the characters a little more in character in the coming chapters, but sometimes I have an issue with making the story my own a little too much. :)


End file.
